


El regreso de Tulip

by translatorPassion (orphan_account)



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post canon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/translatorPassion
Summary: Tulip se reúne con sus padres y encuentra un extraño regalo en su dormitorio.
Kudos: 4





	El regreso de Tulip

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tulip's Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192683) by [anistarrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose). 



> Atando algunos cabos sueltos (porque soy una blendengue).
> 
> También en [tumblr.](https://anistarrose.tumblr.com/post/186913678396/tulips-return-infinity-train-one-shot)

Tulip cayó al suelo; sus manos y rodillas aterrizaron sobre tierra blanda. El brillo dorado de su puerta de salida se disipó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola arrodillada sola en medio del patio.

_Su_ patio.

Ella realmente estaba en casa.

La entrada principal estaba abierta, pero hesitó antes de entrar. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a sus padres? ¿Le creerían si dijera la verdad? ¿Cómo podía probar...?

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de par en par. Ella se había enfrentado a innumerables desafíos mucho más intimidantes que reunirse con sus padres. Estaba lista para esto.

Ambos estaban aquí—su madre y su padre—y estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

—Creo que voy a salir ahora —dijo él—. ¿Puedes llamarme si dicen que parece que el rastro en Michigan en realidad... podría significar algo?

—Sabes que lo haré —respondió ella mientras se levantaba—. Ten cuidado en la carretera. Escuché que se acerca una tormenta... 

Casi al unísono, sus cabezas giraron para verla cuando entraba a la cocina. No dijeron nada.

Tulip se congeló. Ella no estaba preparada para esto.

—Volví del campamento de diseño de juegos —dijo débilmente, y saludó incómodamente.

Como si sus palabras hubieran roto un hechizo de parálisis, sus padres corrieron hacia ella. Su padre llegó primero y prácticamente la aplastó en un abrazo de oso.

—Tulip, ¿dónde has _estado?_ Sabemos que no es el campamento de diseño de juegos, así que no intentes decirnos, dios mío, no puedo creer que estés bien.

—Estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Nadie te hizo daño? —preguntó su madre, rozando con una mano la mejilla de Tulip mientras la abrazaba de nuevo—. Esta cicatriz, ¿cuándo pasó? ¿Quien te hizo esto?

—La policía ha estado buscando por todas partes —explicó su padre—. Teníamos miedo de que estuvieras muerta en las afueras de Wisconsin o atada en el sótano de alguien, ¿dónde _estabas,_ Tulip?

—Me alegro de veros también —susurró Tulip, secándose los ojos—. Pero es... es un poco difícil de explicar. Creo que nunca pensé en cómo lo _iba_ a explicar, porque llegar a casa siempre parecía tan difícil...

Ella respiró hondo.

—Está bien, aquí va. Esto va a sonar increíble, pero… estaba en este loco tren mágico donde cada vagón era un universo diferente. Y había robots, corgis y robots malvados también, y este número en mi mano al que tenía que llegara a cero antes de poder irme...

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas preocupada.

—¡No os miréis así! Todo era real —Tulip jadeó—. ¡Y también puedo probarlo! ¡Necesito algo reflectante!

Corrió de vuelta al pasillo y frenó de golpe frente al gran espejo rectangular que colgaba de la pared.

—¿Véis? ¡No hay reflejo!

Reflejada en el espejo, vio la boca de su madre abrirse mientras su padre levantaba las manos para cubrir la suya. No había ni rastro del reflejo de Tulip.

Para reforzar su argumento, ella sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo agitó. El espejo lo mostraba flotando en el aire, incluso cuando Tulip lo sostenía tras su espalda.

—¿Cómo…?

—Saqué a mi reflejo de un espejo y la dejé recorrer el mundo por sí sola—explicó Tulip—. Ella es bastante guay una vez que la conoces. Sólo desearía tener una forma de saber cómo ella y los demás están ahora... 

***

Tulip estaba acostumbrado a esa extraña sensación cuando regresas a casa para dormir en tu propia cama en la primera noche después de un largo viaje por carretera, y todos las partes perfectamente normales de tu casa parecen extraños durante las primeras horas de regreso. Pero ese sentimiento no era nada comparado con la ola de incredulidad que sintió cuando finalmente regresó a su dormitorio.

Le habían quitado el polvo a sus estantes y dado de comer a sus peces, pero casi todo seguía exactamente donde lo había dejado: desde sus libros de codificación hasta las fotos de Mikayla y su familia, e incluso las cintas prendidas en su tablón de anuncios y la medalla que colgaba de la lámpara en su escritorio. Su habitación parecía demasiado limpia para ser habitada, y aún así demasiado desordenada para estar en desuso—justo como ella sentía que se había ido por una eternidad y nada de tiempo— y cuanto más pensaba en esa contradicción, más abrumadora se hacía.

(Tulip sintió brevemente culpable por haber obligado a su madre a elegir entre limpiar y dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Cuántos días había entrado aquí para quitar el polvo, obligada a mirar todos los recordatorios de su hija desaparecida?)

Se derrumbó sobre su cama y permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos, mirando al techo y trazando rastro de grietas en las baldosas, como solía hacer cuando no podía dormir. El camino sinuoso dirigió sus ojos hasta el estante sobre su escritorio, decorado con luces de árbol de Navidad de repuesto que nunca acabaron siendo necesarias; luces que ella _todavía no había encendido_ esta noche, pero que de alguna manera todavía parpadeaban ante sus ojos.

Diminutas chispas danzaban en diminutas bombillas, como si la corriente que la atravesaba no procediera del enchufe al que estaban conectadas, sino fuera _inducida_ por algún otro fenómeno electromagnético cercano. Un ruido suave resonó en sus oídos, como un trozo de plástico cayendo y aterrizando sobre algo duro, pero se hizo el silencio después de una fracción de segundo, dejando a Tulip preguntándose si lo había imaginado.

Se puso de pie, acércándose a su escritorio con la precaución que había aprendido durante principio de su estancia en el tren. Había un objeto nuevo en su estante, frente a su tablón de notas y premios, y no podía estar segura, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no había estado allí por más de unos momentos.

Era una negra, elegante y rectangular memoria USB, y cuando la recogió, ella descubrió que había dos palabras escritas a un lado en una familiar fuente verde brillante.

_Tren infinito_.

Lo enchufo en el puerto USB de su ordenador consiguiendo alinearlo correctamente al primer intento—lo que probablemente era una indicación más fuerte de agentes sobrenaturales que cualquier otra cosa—y abrió la única carpeta que contenía, del mismo título.

Dentro había una larga lista de archivos mp4, tan larga que varios segundos de desplazarse con la rueda del ratón hacia bajo apenas parecían mover la barra. Tulip, sin embargo, reconoció varios nombres de archivos familiares:

_Música_en_Vagón_espacial_

_Vagón_Italia_

_Vagón_corgi_

_Vagón_cromo_

Y así sucesivamente, en apariencia continuando indefinidamente. Pero más que por cualquier otro, Tulip se sintió atraída por el primer archivo, titulado:

_Locomotora._

Hizo doble clic para abrirlo y, por un momento, la estática llenó su cerebro. Pero luego parpadeó y se encontró mirando sus propias manos, holográficas y transparentes, como si todavía estuviera físicamente sentada en su escritorio mientras su mente se proyectaba en un lugar distante.

—¡Hola, señorita Tulip! —Uno-Uno gorjeó desde su posición en el centro del tablero de control del tren—.  ¡Mi mamá y yo descubrimos una manera de mantenernos en contacto!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, ¡los comentarios son bienvenidos como siempre! Tengo definitivamente planes para más fics de Infinity Train (sobre todo one-shots, pero potencialmente también crossovers), ¡así que estad atentos!


End file.
